


Always

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Immortal Husbands, M/M, alec and magnus aren't the ones dying just fyi cause they're immortal here baby!, like a retrospective look at their immortal lives kinda, the deaths are the natural passage of time not graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: It's them. Always.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I know this seems like an end, but I've gone back to this series now, so keep watch for more to come. 
> 
> There are a few extra one shots from Flufftober's that fall in line with this series that I've included in the notes on this series if you want to check those out as well!

The years pass them by sometimes slow, sometimes fast.

Aline makes a choice and with Catarina’s help stands strongly by her wife for eternity, a brood to rival Magnus and Alec’s own of Seelie and warlock children around them. Maia and Bat do much the same, never officially marrying, but raising a pack of young wolves that each make a name for themselves across history, both in the Shadow World and the culinary world.

Jace and Clary keep it smaller. Jace’s lifelong motto of three go in, three come out eagerly passed down to their children. Izzy admits she doesn’t have it in her to choose forever, Simon grieves, but loves no less. They have no children, but maintain to be the greatest aunt and uncle the world has ever seen.

Underhill passes in an unexpected battle, Lorenzo’s grief palpable, he steps down as High Warlock and leaves the city. They’re not sure if he’ll ever come back and it takes almost two centuries for them to realize they were right.

They bury Jace, a little reckless still fighting demon’s in alleyways well into his sixties, Alec’s Parabatai rune fading for good this time.

Luke goes quietly, then Maryse follows not long after. Clary passes peacefully in the night in a house filled with her children and grandchildren, her Parabatai feeling that sting of sharp pain then peace as Isabelle sits sentry by her side. Bat and Maia, the picture of second chances at true love inexplicably pass hand in hand on the same night and are burned on a pyre in their pack’s tradition the same way. Isabelle and Raphael, obstinately stubborn until the end hang on, so long so that Simon always jokes they’ll outlive him, Magnus and Alec. He speaks at both their funerals, making everyone chuckle amongst the somber mood.

Simon travels for a while no longer feeling at home in the only city he’s ever known to be that to him. He returns when Max goes just a few short months after his longtime partner Ash, which is somehow the hardest, the youngest of them gone in a flash, Simon provides a comforting familiar presence standing next to Magnus as he holds his sobbing husband to his chest. Simon decides to stick around after, Meliorn of all people reaches out; two men who loved Isabelle Lightwood quite possibly more than anything finding solace in one another.

They raise seven warlock children of their own. Each unique and the apple of their father’s eyes. Summer travels constantly, pursuing art like her Aunt Clary. Three of them become high warlocks of varying cities. Two work within the Clave, delegates that one day take on higher positions, their oldest son with aspirations to one day be the first warlock Inquisitor following in his dad’s footsteps. Their youngest becomes a nurse like they’re dear Aunt Catarina. Magnus and Alec are impossibly prouder every single day.

They become grandparents, which Magnus makes endless jokes about how he’s too young for that, only once. A perfect little warlock girl with raven hair and tiny wings. Magnus and Alec both can’t hold back the happy tears when their youngest son tells them her name, Isabelle Maryse Lightwood-Bane.

Generations of Lightwood-Bane-Herondale-Penhallow-Blackthorn-Fray-Velasquez-Roberts’s come and go, even when they’re not near or even all that close to them Magnus and Alec make sure they know they’ll always be a portal away if needed.

Alec becomes Consul after an impressive run as Inquisitor, Jia holding onto the role quite literally until the bitter end naming Alec her successor only a few days before she’s gone.

He steps down officially after two full lifetimes in service to a better Clave eager to see what the new, even more open generations will do and what the next chapter of their immortal lives will hold. Magnus remains Alicante’s High Warlock for slightly longer, a need to see some final things through in the City of Glass, stepping down and gratefully handing over the position to Madzie who’s all grown up. Helen and Aline try to talk them both out of stepping down, they love them for it even if they can’t agree.

They travel, they grow, they seek out every corner of the earth they can revisiting old spots they’ve been to watching them in a new light.

Because they’re still just like any other couple despite the extraordinary nature of their love they fight, but they always fall into the same space, the same bed night after night.

Magnus ends up the High Warlock of three more cities, his friends joke he’s going for some kind of all-time record. Alec gets roped back into the Clave by their children and Aline for a while, he enjoys the work while it lasts.

They make new friends, establish new allies. Work keeps them apart sometimes, so much so that they go full years feeling like ships in the night only meeting in bed and at breakfast in they’re lucky, and despite the expanse of centuries both behind and in front of them they still don’t fare well totally apart for more than a few short months. The omamori never leaves Magnus’ pocket, a constant reminder that no matter how near or far they are Alec will always be a call away to love and protect him.

They call so many places home they start to lose track, but the loft always comes with them. Their love and lifetimes and their children’s childhoods too etched into the occasionally renovated walls to ever let it go.

Institute’s rise and fall. Hell dimensions are shattered, some demon breeds go extinct. History tries to repeat itself a few too many times, but the voices of change and good drown it out before it even dares try to take hold.

They stave off a few more near apocalypses, the last of which is led by none other than Magnus’ father somehow free of limbo. The darkness and the rage his father seeps into him damn near takes hold, but like he always does Alec pulls him back. His family pulls him back. The event takes its toll, the hardest hit they’ve taken in centuries frankly, but they’re stronger than any damage his father tries to leave behind. They rid the world and all worlds of him once and for all.

They embark on a ten-year long vacation on an island Magnus forgot he’d actually bought back in the 1980’s once Magnus has finally physically healed from the things his father nearly made him do. Their children stay for a while a strengthening comfort to their father’s but eventually depart back to their own lives leaving the two of them to it.

They laze away days, swim laps in crystal blue waters and make love on sun-soaked balconies, Alec pressing reassuring, affirming phrases of never-ending love into his skin. It takes a while, but eventually he feels healed on every level.

The earth moves and grinds and changes. Fads come and go, generations of mundanes do right and do wrong. Eventually earth isn’t the only option and they think maybe they’ve found their next adventure.

They remain faithful and constant, side by side, two halves of one whole through all the highs and lows, the triumphs and the tragedies, and everything in between.

Alec and Magnus hold tight hand and hand through it all, each other’s one and only. Just the two of them, always the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was actually the first fic I wrote after the show ended and instead of just posting this I wrote over a dozen post canon one shots lol 
> 
> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
